The present invention deals with a hydraulic counting (recalculating) cell for counting and memorizing with a digital indication, of drops of liquid received at an inlet of the cell and can be used in flowmeters and dosers of liquid utilized in industry and agriculture, for example in the systems of dripping irrigation, intravenous plasma infusion, digital devices of pneumohydroautomatic machines etc.
In modern calculating technique and automated control system binary system of calculations is used with the utilization of two digit, namely "0" and "1". It operates with the aid of bistable elements, such as triggers with complementing inputs and cells for recalculating to two. The known bistable elements has the disadvantages that they need energy supply sources, devices for withdrawal of counting results or visualizing of the counting results, inlet converters. For example for counting of drops it is necessary to transform the action of each drop into an electrical or mechanical impulse, depending upon the construction of the used cell. An important disadvantage of all recalculating cells is a loss of information in response to even a very short disconnection of the cells for the energy supply source. Liquid dividers are also known and has the disadvantage in that they are not provided with a counting (complementing) input and digital indication.